Death Roran
Death Roran also known as the D.U.G. (Death Universal Generation) was the term referred to as rise from the dead of old Killer Machines. The Universal Generation was Re Established from Deep within the Hollows of Regents are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Regents and not Earth. Despite the major Early success Against both the forces of the Newly organized Universal Earth Alliance alongside, the Encore, and Rohar Federation, they lacked major Strength in Armor as of those they use to have during the Galactic War, with fowl openings cracks broken Joints, many people referred to the D.R as Zombie Machines, due to their Bodies being poorly Damaged by the Aura located deep withing Regents. The D.R. was Annihilated on December 25th Of 2340 when the forces of the Empire Storm Roa Caverns and demolish the remains of the D.R. Stronghold, abd Continental's dropping Europe once again from 21, too 3 States. History Rise of Death Roran Before Roura day in 2317, the surviving Continentals of the Galactic War, began a newly developed known as the Death Project. It included raids from Universal Generation Terrorist during the Regian Incident on not only hitting U.E.A targets, but also locating bodies and debris from destroyed FS7 units during the Galactic War. Though the Incident ended in a U.E.A victory along with the massive extermination of the Universal Generation Terror cells on the surface, the missions were known to be a success, Highland had about 90,000 Destroyed debris from the surface including the deceased continentals who died in the Galactic War. Within hours Project Death was put into effect. after months of testing the Project was known to be a success. With a massive injection of Aura in the Down FS7 androids the powerful toxic liquid reactivated them and the deceased continentals having their countries reappear again in Corrupted Europe, only this time they are more darker, very spooky. The Project's success gave Highland the name of his new army, and refereed to them as Death Roran, due to the fact that the androids who have been reawakened by the Aura, including the deceased continentals looked serverly damaged with parts showing, some didn't even have heads or eyes. Some even didn't even have real wheels and some of the vehicle faction was half gone. Despite these major downfalls the testing of combat still proved that the DR still had the same combat experienced as those of the Rivera Federation war and were now ready for an Invasion of the Surface. 'Roura Day' 'Victory after Victory' The D.R. having caught humanity and the Regian Military Powers off-guard have slaughtered a vast majority of the flesh population during the first year of the war, enjoyed the advantage of sheer numbers. With many hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of the most battle-hardened U.E.A. in having been killed in the initial attack, the U.E.A. eventually dissolved after the Siege of Jor in 2318 and was forced to recruit from the infirm, the young, and the imprisoned to try to hold off the advancing D.R. along with the help of the Universal United and Rivera military powers. As a result, not only did the D.R. also benefit from an advantage in quantity of troops, but in the average quality of soldiers as well. As a result, the war went horribly for the new flesh population of Regents, but went exceptionally well for the D.R., who seized Ronra in 2123 during the Hell Contingency, and the newly constructed Human capital of Inra in 2324 It was during the fall of Inra, that the flesh races, along with the military powers. 'Norris Offensive' In 2324, Hurton, the highest-ranking military leader in the Newly established Regional-United Empire, devised a plan to win the war once for all. Squads of Imperial forces were deployed in what was known as the Norris Offensive across D.R. Occupied Remix Village. Though many suffered heavy, if not total, casualty rates, a single squad of hard-bitten veterans of the war was able to break through the D.R. forces and deploy a device known as the Ground Core, a sonic-mapper that was, in theory, supposed to map out the tunnel networks of the Hollow. Unfortunately, the device was severely limited in its capabilities, barely mapping even a fraction of the network. Not all was lost, however, as Delta, the aforementioned squad, was able to find a new data source, located in East Barricade, that provided a much more sufficient geo-mapping of the Hollow. Upon securing the data, the squad was deployed to St Nasar to retake control of the D.R. captured Star Bullet, a train which held the Norris Bomb. Delta was able to defeat both Markana, and Horcuda, The Soul Walker leaders of the D.R Army, in as well as his forces aboard the train, and deploy the Norris Bomb. This act resulted in the destruction of the entire Outer Hollow, causing incredibly high casualties to the D.R. and the near-complete annihilation of the entire Fleet of Death Helos. 'Second Battle of Remix Village' 'Operation Underground' 'The Gigantis Project' 'Counter Attack of 2339' In the aftermath of both the Norris Offensive, and Operation Underground, and the destruction of Highland The Empire immediately began too renew Attacks Planet Wide finally pushing the D.R. back, however despite the D.R. losing the surface along with 2 of there Hollows, the D.R. was not yet destroyed, and still had one more staging area left below the Inner Hollows at Roa Caverns, just below above the Icy' core of Regents. The D.R. Ammassed for another counter attack in order too reclaim the surface, beginning at North Point, this led to the new phase of Operations against the Empire. D.R. forces soon began attacking Imperial control zones, ambushing an Imperial patrol at Sovererd and forcing them to abandon North Point Agricultural Depot. D.R. forces began to attack the city of Osa, one of the main breeding centers of the Imperial, which caused the local garrison to abandon the city, leaving its inhabitants to their fate. D.R. soon began killing off Imperial's in which would later result into the counter attack reclaiming about 89% of the Continents. Defenses began too fade on all Continents, soon forcing the Imperials too abandon the Mainlands, of each and every one and retreat out into the oceans, leaving only 250,000 Surviviors left fighting in the Mainlands, against D.R. Invasion. 'Operation Horror' 'Roa Caverns and Destruction' Appearance ''Military 'Infantry Legions' The Legions and Infantry of the D.R. are described too be Zombie looking Machines from the Universal Generation that were destroyed during the Galactic War, due to their Bodies being poorly Damaged by the Aura located deep within Regents, most of there armor had been melted away revealing many openings and interior Wiring of the entire Andriod. Many of them were known too walk around without jaws, legs, or even arms. These issues would often either be replaced with other parts that were pulled during the Regian War on Terror. However Despite eaten away armor, each D.R. Reprise Fighter was, installed with a special types of Shielding in order too prevent the wiring inside from over heating snapping lose, or being destroyed by enemy fire. However these shields were not as powerful as those back than during the Galactic War. One flaw however would over come the D.R., and could never be replaced, and that issue would be the Jaws. The jaw issues were never solved. Androids that were jawless often spoke by a Voice Box that was plugged into the Android's vocal cords. Those without legs, or arms were often replace with either blades, guns, or newly constructed mechanical objects. Androids that were without eyes or a head, often were replaced with special sonars, that could map out the entire region and could pinpoint just where there attacker is hiddin or firing at them from. Despite being reconstructed from the dead, these androids still behaved spoke, and acted the same as they did during the events of the Galactic War, the only one difference in them was that they now spoke in a much deeper voice than usual due too the fact of there damaged vocal cords from the Aura, although it was later discovered that many Universal Generation spoke in Deep voices during the events of the Galactic War as well, but were known too be weaker than when they once was. 'Vehicles' 'Giants' 'Navy' During the Galactic War, the Universal Generation never once held a navy that controls the ocean, due too there over power in Inter Galactic Planetary Warfare, around the Universe of both Hora and Unknown flesh realms. Because of this one Era, when the war hit Regents, in 2247, the Universal Genertaion were never able too defend themselves from Sea board Attacks and Invasions, and cause of this issue, the Universal United and Hora Powers were able too easily occupy the South Regian sea in just 4 months. The Universal Generation's only defense of the South Regian Sea were only Rudder-1's, that had too be pulled from land engagements, Rudder-2's that had too be rushed in there construction, and a bunch of outdated World War 1 Disguised Museum Vessels. This major icident would later spark the Continentals into creating a Navy for the ocean, and foucus more on water warfare, than those of Space warfare. The D.R. Navy consists of Gunboats, destroyers , and even a land based Carrier known as L.C. the Navy also consists of submarines, and even a Giant Version of Rudder-1 that would later be known as The Aqua Rudder. The D.R. mostly constructed there navy, by an unknown Alloy, that was found throughout Regent's hollows, even in the spot where the Continental parts once stood in the B.E. Era. T hey were all known too be Small, but some were known too be longer than others, while the Aqua's were known too be larger than others, even larger than a U.P. Orbital Walker. FireArms Music 'Flag' 'Commanders' *'The Continentals...' *'War Kaiser Horcuba Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Jadon Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Shadow Helior Hord...' *'Kaiser Striker Gorger Rivera...' *'Queen Era Takia Hilia...' *'War Yardan Hunter Core Rivera...' *'Princess Aura Highland Rivera...' 'Head Quarters' 'Haunted Europe' *Haunted Europe: ''Haunted Europe or Haunted Europodia was the main D.R. Founding area, where the D.R. were constructed in secracy under the Surface of Regents. The main industries for D.R. Weaponry, and Vehicles orignates from Europe, and from underneath the Soul Continent. Europe like the other Soul Continents were Teraformed, into a Horrifing Landscape featuring dead forests, Valcanoes populated Paris, and large Dangerous mecanical creatures infests teh Continent. It wouldn't be 2340, that Haunted Europe would finally meet it's end for good, after the remaing Conteinenls were destroyed leaving only 2 Continetnals left. 'Haunted Hallwoiea' *''Haunted Hallwoiea: ''Like Haunted Europe, and Gunghollow, Haunted Hallwoiea was known too be the Major Supplier and Supporter for the D.R. It had a little role in the Universal Death War, but met it's end in the hands of both Zero and New Harrison in the mid months of 2324, leading up too the events of the Noris Bombing and the destruction of the Outer Hollows. 'Haunted Gunghollow' *''Haunted Gunghollow:'' Haunted Gunghollow was the Secondary Staging Area for D.R. Invasion of the Surface of Regents. It was known too be Gunghollow except Terraformed into a more Horrifying State. The Continent met It's end after Zero and New Harrison destroyed Markana and Hallwoiea during the Norris Offensive in 2324. Which would also lead too at the same time the destruction of the Outer Hollows. 'Haunted Harnets' *''Haunted Harnets:'' 'Hornet Manor' *''Horace Forest:'' Hornet Manner Was Stronghold, and main HQ Of The Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles to the East Located In the Remains of the Dead Forest Of Horace, It has been abandoned since the early B.E. Universal Era, and was actually known to most androids as a haunted manor, Located in a dangerous forest filled with Scary beast that even the D.R. Have a heart Time By Passing, but when The D.R. Emerged they chose It as their Grave Field HQ and turned the once abandoned Manner, and the entire Forest Into A Fortress. 'Outer Hollows' *''Outer Hollows:'' The Outer hollows of Regents served as the main Staging Area for Roura Day on April 2nd, 2317. It also was used as a main supply route in which guns and fuel would be transported from the Roa Caverns and passed the Inner Hollows where they would pass through the Outer Hollows and enter the Surface of Regents. The Outer Hollows were destroyed in the wake of the Norris Bombings of 2324, forcing D.R. tactics too change and divert all supplies & forces through the Inner Hollows. 'Inner Hollows' *''Inner Hollows:'' The Inner Hollows was one of the D.R's Second Lines Of Defense, which served as the frontline base of Jorace and Highland's Gigantis Mark II Project. It is from here that the D.R. recieved the word to launch its first attacks against the flesh controlled Surface during the opening days of the R.Day from April 2nd,-15th, 2317. From this strategic Underground Cave Formation supplies and troops were transported from the Roa Caverns into the Inner hollows, and from the Inner Hollows too the outer Hollows, After the Outer Hollows were decimated in 2317, the D.R. switched their staging area from the Outer Hollow too the Inner Hollow. By 2338 This Underground Fortress would also meets it's end after the Sinking of Riverakia filling the entire gap with Sea water, eradicating everything below. The Destruction of the Inner Hollows forced D.R. tactics too move the remains of there forces into the Roa Caverns. 'Roa Caverns' *''Roa Caverns:'' Roa Caverns Located Deep Into The Crust of Regents, and just above her Icy Core, was a a large major Waterway, that runs beneath the surface of Regents. The Roa Water Caverns was Death Roran's last defense line in the Universal Death War of the Universal Century for the remaining forces of The Death Roran Arsenal. Roa Caverns was the D.R's largest and most powerful Underground Fortress. Roa was an underground Water Storage which lots of Abyss's revealing the path towards to Regent's Core revealing Bright Aura Colored Lights all the way at the bottom, the caverns are filled with thousands of Dark Purple, Light Blue, Dark Blue, and Light Purple crystals and Gems, in which light up the halls, in some areas, but not all. Sight for Regent's Ancient Waterways. Fortress Roa was built in D.R. Middle Faces of The Universal Death War, placing it directly Below The Inner Hollows. Roa Caverns provided rear defense, while the Outer and Inner Hollow's provided frontal defense. The Cavern fortress served as the D.R. Military Force's Final Underground headquarters after the destruction of the Outer hollows and the Sinking of the Inner Hollows After the Destruction Of Riverakia's Suburbs . Goal of Attack 'Tactics' The military tactics and strategies of the D.R. originally involved removing all flesh races off the face of Regents, and restoring there Universal Generation once again in order too reclaim Hora from the Flesh Invaders, than exterminate the remaing Flesh races from the Other Universe in which they as the Universal Generation had failed 99 years ago. They divided the underground of Regents into 3 Separate sectors, the first being the Outer Hollows, in which would be used as a Staging Area in order too amass forces and breach the surface. The second would be the Inner Hollows, which would serve as a major Fortress on high grounds, and underground water ways. It would also serve as a supply route too get guns too the outer Hollows, and up towards the surface of Regents. The third and last would be the Roa Caverns, a large cavern in which stands right Over Rivera's icy Core. The Caverns are filled with many abysse's along with many Crystals and wide open spaces. This cavern acted as the D.R.'s main Capital and last line of defense during the end of the D.R. War in 2340. The cavern was flooded by the unstable amount of water that had destroyed the outer hollows in 2338, and eradicated all D.R. around the caverns, later feeling the caves with the sea water from the surface. The destruction of the Roa Caverns soon knocked Regents's core off bounce and caused the Planet too become unstable, in which would later 3 centuries cause the Planet too become an Icy Wasteland in 4029, after the events of Regent's last and final war. At an unknown time on April 2nd, 2317 when the Continetnal's made the decision to invade the surface of Rivera, their tactics and strategies now had to include offensive plans. When the D.R launched their invasion of the surface of Regents on what was to be known as Roura Day, or Operation Underground Rise, the D.R poured huge numbers of the forces onto the surface, coordinating their invasion to take place in every single major city, plus Continent on the surface of Regents, there 3 layer tactics soon expanded too establishing Surface bases, in which soon occured 4 months after Roura Day in the dead Horace Woods, where the D.R. made Hornet Manor there main base of Operations for War on the surface. Trivia *''Though Reestablished as a Different Name, Death Roran is known to be the Universal Generation, due to the fact of their equipment being Similar, and most of thier Weaponry being that of the Galactic War Era...'' *''Many forces of United often refer to the DR As Universal Generation, throughout most of the Universal Death Conflict, while many others refer to them as DR...'' Category:Factions Category:Universal Military Powers Category:2319 Category:2320 Category:2321 Category:2322 Category:2323 Category:2324 Category:2325 Category:2326 Category:2327 Category:2328 Category:2329 Category:2330 Category:2331 Category:2332 Category:2334 Category:2335 Category:2336 Category:2337 Category:2338 Category:2339 Category:2340 Category:2317 Category:2318